zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flaming Passion
The furthest desert regions of Sahara Square were full of mystery and ancient intrigue. Ruins of both Egyptian and Arabic styled civilizations that had taken place before the city district´s creation. Despite the huge heat in the desert, the area was shadowy enough to be fit for a camping trip, and an oasis was very close to it too. It was safe, but exciting enough for that. Judy and Nick had decided to pay a visit there too, after recently spending a day at an Egyptian themed weekend at the Sahara Square marketplace. As always, the festival had been a huge experience with lots of entertainment of all kind, from magic tricks to musicians and of course, the rabbit´s talented dancing. The start of their trip took place in the evening as the two had just left the festival and set up camp very close to the oasis. There was no sandstorm forecast for the time, so the timing for their trip was just right. The rabbit and her husband were both adventurous romantics at heart, so they couldn´t resist the temptation to try camping out in this location. After becoming a belly dancer, Judy felt like she belonged at Sahara Square and the desert was no exception. As always, Nick had put up the tent first and the campfire after that. He wore a cozy bluish silk tunic that Judy had given him as a gift. It was very comfortable on the fox and not too hot on a place like this. Sitting on a rock next to the fire, the fox pulled out the foods he had packed for the trip. He had wanted to get back the more traditional grub after trying out more exotic foods at the festival, like roasted scorpions which were Finnick´s big favorite. “The scorpions were fine, but I prefer my food without pincers”, he chuckled as he prepared a meal of roasted duck for himself. “The fruit on the festival were wonderful though. Good thing we brought some with us here”, Judy said from the nearby oasis. She was there, dipping her paws on the water and washing away her makeup. The rabbit was still wearing her dancer outfit there with its bra and harem pants. She had been performing at the festival herself with Gazelle inside an auditorium-like temple. Both Nick and Bogo had been there to see and enjoy it greatly. “Come here, the supper is ready”, Nick said, showing Judy her fruit salad. She sat down to enjoy it with him, while feeling the warmth of the campfire. Night was almost at hand, and at this part of the desert it tended to be much colder than usual. Judy draped one of her veils around her shoulders to keep her warmer as Nick was very close to her. Stars were all over the desert sky, as their light combined with that of the moon and the campfire created a gorgeous atmosphere around Nick and Judy´s campsite. “Even though we´re not wild animals anymore, camping in the wilderness still feels very intriguing to me. The peace and quiet, as well as the mystery and adventure… all of it is worth sharing with you”, Judy looked at the moon while finishing her dish. “You´re right. The desert looks great at night, and especially at sunset”, Nick told. He had witnessed the latter previously that day already. “Just the two of us at a place this romantic, it just can´t get any better. Makes me want to do a little dance just for you here”, Judy smirked. “Now I know why you packed that CD player here too”, Nick said. When his wife performed just for him, he felt like the luckiest fox in the world. As the music started, the rabbit was back at strutting her stuff. The hue from the campfire fit well with the passionately red color of her costume as she pranced around it. She swayed her belly elegantly and fluttered her eyelashes at the direction of her fox husband. “What a night”, Nick looked relaxed and happy as he admired the dance. She didn´t have any special prop this time with her like her sword or her pet snake, but the performance was still great. Just like as a policewoman, Judy was as beautiful as a female mammal could get in her new job, beating even the best vixen dancers in the city, and there was a lot of them. Ever since the days of their first case together and solving Bellwether, she started seeming more and more attractive in his eyes. Her love for him most likely brought out that side in her more. Swaying her rear just like Gazelle, Judy was still feeling energetic even after already performing once that day. Nick just kept gazing lovingly at her attractive figure; he especially loved how her pants showed off her curves. The music playing wasn´t too loud so that it wouldn´t disturb the tranquility of the nightly desert. But Nick loved it that way. A silent, peaceful place like this was perfect for enjoying the sultry belly dancer rabbit´s performance all by himself. When doing it just for him, it was even better than when she did it in the courts of royalty or in front of an audience. Judy never let her most loyal admirer down. As the music came to its end, Judy took Nick by the paw, twirled around with him and wrapped her arms very close to her husband. “Once again, you awakened it in me. A strong, flaming passion hotter than the desert sand during midday”, Nick said. The two walked closer to the oasis, paw in paw as his heart had started to beat more. “I´m no stranger to that feeling. Ever since our friendship grew stronger and stronger, I eventually started to feel it too. Embracing it has made our lives so much better”, Judy put down her tiara-like headpiece as Nick leaned his paw against her forehead softly. “It´s good to let that feeling out every time it awakens in us. We both know it. When the bond between us was born, our path was bound to lead here”, Nick moved his muzzle close to Judy´s cheek. He placed his paws around Judy´s feminine waist as the belly dancer dipped her paws on the oasis water again. She loved the combination of the water´s cooling feeling and the softness of Nick´s touch. “You´re the only one my heart has ever desired for”, the fox said as he kissed the rabbit´s ears smoothly. “With all you´ve done for me and with me, you deserve everything I can give for you”, Judy closed her eyes. Feeling sleepy, she felt like entering a blissful realm while being in Nick´s arms like that. The rabbit couldn´t help but nuzzle him back. “Let´s go to our tent, it´s over midnight”, Nick lifted her up, ready to carry her to bed. “The closer I get to sleep you underneath the desert moon, the better”, Judy looked at his eyes, blushing as Nick kissed her bare belly button. In no time, the lovers were in their tent. They always only packed one sleeping bag, because it was big enough for them both to share it together. Nick held her in his arms there like a child would a stuffed animal. Even in their sleep, the flaming passion in their heart wasn´t going anywhere. It kept them warm just right during cool nights like this. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years